Shelter (Porter Robinson) the final destination
by Southafricanbrony
Summary: A continuation of the music video. Rin continues to live her life in a simulation but soon an event will occur that will change her life forever and she will see if she really is the last human in the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone before you read this fanfic I recommend you go watch Shelter by Porter Robinson music video to get the backstory.**

 **Chapter 1**

Space an endless landscape filled with wonder.

Contained within this land is a small spaceship.

Within the ship lies a 17 year old girl by the name of Rin who wakes up every day in a simulation and creates breath-taking environments. Recently she remembered the events that led to her being in the simulation and received a message from her late father and with the message and her memories she decided to look forward to the future and see what awaited her. Little did she know an event would soon occur that would change her life forever?

Rin awoke in her room just as she had always done for the past seven years with her teddy bear and tablet right beside her as always, she got up and stretched for a bit then activated her tablet.

No messages in 25 days displayed on the message screen

Rin in her head: Nothing as expected but, it can't hurt to try

Rin spent the day doing what she always did, creating beautiful environments with the help of her tablet, fist she drew a beautiful beach with waves crashing elegantly on the shore, later she drew a tropical rain forest with trees the size of building with rivers and streams flowing everywhere, then a African savannah with wide open fields, giant rocks and huge lakes, her final drawing for the day was a mountain range similar to the ones in japan. By the time she drew this environment it was getting late so she decided to lie down and gaze up into the sky, she then began to wonder if she really was the last human in the universe.

 **The next morning**

Rin tossed and turned in her bed, it was early so she didn't feel like getting up and she hadn't even really opened her eyes yet, but she couldn't shake the felling that she was being watched, at first she tried to shrug it off like it was nothing but that made no difference eventually she couldn't take it anymore and she open her eyes, she looked left then right but nothing then when she looked up what she was froze her in shock.

A young boy was standing over her bed looking down at her, he looked around the age of four or five, Rin and the boy stared blankly at each other for a minute or two then Rin came out of her shock and opened her mouth.

RIN: Who …..Are … You?

When the boy heard her speak he ran.

RIN: WAIT!

The boy ignored her and kept running and then opened a door at the end of the room and vanished through it.

So many questions went through Rin's head, who was this boy, where did he come from, was he real.

She also wondered where the door had come from, it had never been there before and she hadn't drawn it.

It had been so long since she'd seen another person, she had to talk to him.

She bolted from her bed and ran towards the door the boy had vanished through, she grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, the inside of the door was so bright she couldn't see a thing, when she took a step inside and was then engulfed by the brightness.

When she opened her eyes she noticed she was at the end of a long corridor, she looked behind her and saw the door she just come through was still there but closed and this time it had a symbol on it, she didn't have time to examine it as she saw the boy was still running away down the long corridor.

Rin: Stop I just want to talk!

The boy still ignored and kept running; she then began to run after him

As she chased the boy down the corridor she began to notice there were many other doors down the corridor and they also has symbols on them.

The boy finally came to a stop in front of one of the doors but he was having a difficulty opening it.

As Rin got closer to the boy he began to get frantic with the door as Rin was just about to try to speak to the boy the door flung open and the boy ran in, Rin Lost her footing and fell into the now open door , again there was a bright flash.

When she opened her eyes this time she saw she was in what appeared to be a small house, the boy was there too he continued to run and then let out a yell.

Boy: PAPA!

An unknown voice then answered him as he ran into the next room.

Unkown voice: Haruto it's still early go back to bed.

Haruto: But there's a girl in the house.

Unknown voice: Did you sneak off into someone else's house again?

Haruto: Maybe.

Unknown voice: You naughty boy when will you ever learn, come on you need to apologise to whoever you disturbed.

The door to the room opened and a man stepped out holding Haruto's hand he looked at Rin then spoke.

Man: Hello miss, my son would like to apologise for disturbing you, Haruto say you're sorry.

Haruto looked up at Rin.

Haruto: Sorry.

Man: Very good now then allow me to introduce myself my name is Riku and you've already met my son.

Rin stood there speechless just staring at Riku and his son.

Riku: You look warn out why don't you sit down for some tea.

All Rin could do was nod her head, so many thoughts and questions were going through her head.

Rin, Riku and Haruto sat down at a nearby table. Riku then bought out three tea cups and pored tea into each of them.

Riku: Would you like any sugar uh, oh pardon me I never asked you your name.

Rin finally mustered up enough energy to speak.

Rin: Rin my name is Rin and one sugar please.

Riku: Rin, that's a nice name.

Riku then added some sugar to her tea and sat down next to Haruto.

Riku and Haruto began to drink their tea, Rin just stared at her tea, she couldn't even remember the last time she had tea. She then took a small sip, the tea tasted delicious.

Rin then decided she needed to get some answerers.

Rin: Pardon me, Riku.

Riku: Yes.

Rin: Can I ask you a question.

Riku: Sure.

Rin: Where are we?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Riku: Why we are in my house dear.

Rin: No, I meant where we are exactly.

Riku: Oh, I see, well we are number 5 virtual street in the Shingikia district.

Rin: NOOO, that's not what I meant!

Riku and Haruto were taken aback by Rin raising her voice when she noticed this she put her face in the palms of her hand.

Rin: S-S-S-Sorry.

She then began to cry slightly into her hands.

Riku noticed this and came to her side.

Riku: There, There Rin it's alright we're not angry at you.

Haruto nodded in agreement but Rin continued to cry.

Riku: What's the matter Rin is something bothering you?

Rin: I've….. I've…..I've been alone for so long and its just, I don't know where I am or what's going on.

Riku: Alone, don't you have any family, friends ,anyone?

Rin then looked up

RIn: My mother passed away giving birth to me, and my father he….he …he

She couldn't even finish and she began crying again, Riku lent in closer to her and let her cry into his shoulder.

Riku: It's going to be okay Rin, tell you what, why don't we head out to one of the historical data file computers, maybe they'll be able to find some of your family.

RIn looked up at Riku smiled then nodded.

Rin waited while Riku and Haruto got dressed.

Once they were finished they all headed out into the corridor.

As they walked along Rin noticed that there were now more people around, all said hi and waved at her but, she was too shy to wave back.

When they reached the end of the corridor it spaced out into a circle shape with many other corridors going in different directions.

Riku then walked over to a map and began to scan it.

Riku: Ah, there it is, all we have to do is head down that corridor go past the founder statue and we'll reach the computers.

As they walked down the corridor Rin began to wonder about this founder statue.

Rin: Riku.

Riku: Yes Rin.

Rin: What's the founder statue?

Riku: It is a statue what was erected to pay tribute to the man who saved us all, in fact here it is now.

Rin looked at the statue and couldn't believe her eyes, the last time she had seen a face like that was in her childhood, but it couldn't be could it, she the gazed at the name enshrined underneath the statue.

SHIGERU

Rin froze and all the memories of her father came flooding back into her head.

Riku: Rin, Rin, are you okay?

Rin snapped out of her frozen state and looked at Riku

Rin: That's my father.

Riku stared at her with a look of shock then he finally spoke.

Riku: Your father, that's impossible.

Rin: No it isn't I swear that's my father

Riku was starting to raise his voice

Riku: NO, NO, NO that can't be true, you're lying!

Rin: I'm not lying, he is my….

Riku: SHUT UP!

Riku then got on his knees and stared at the floor. Rin then walked closed to him, but he didn't look at her and he didn't even respond to Haruto nudging him.

Rin then also got on her knees.

Rin: Why don't you believe me?

Riku looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

Riku: Because that's my brother, and I know he never had any children before the destruction of everything.

Rin came closer to Riku.

Rin: I swear on my life that he is my father.

Riku: If you want me to believe you you're going to have to show me proof.

Rin thought for a second, how she could prove to Riku that Shigeru was her father, and then she had an idea.

Rin: Come with me I promise after you see this you'll believe me.

Rin lent out her hand towards Riku.

Riku looked at it, then grabbed it.

Riku: Okay, I'll give you one chance to prove it, but you better not be wasting my time, I'll meet you in front of my house in a few minutes I just need to drop Haruto off at school, I assume you know the way back.

Rin nodded her head.

 **A couple of minutes later**

Rin was standing in front of Riku's house door, there were a lot more people now and then she saw Riku coming towards her and then he stopped right in front of her.

Riku: Alright Rin show me your proof.

Rin: Come this way please.

She walked down the long corridor and Riku followed right behind her, they walked until they reached the door Rin had come out of, she opened the door and gestured for Riku to go inside. He obliged and walked inside and Rin followed right behind.

They were then back in Rin's room, Rin then grabbed her tabled, clicked the pen icon and began to draw.

Once she was finished she began to lead Riku through the environment she just created.

Riku: This is all very nice Rin, but what does this have to do with you possibly being my brother's child?

Rin: You'll see in a minute.

Rin then walked over to a tree with a swing set hanging on it, she held out her hand to Riku.

Rin: Take my hand.

Riku looked suspicious and didn't take her hand.

Rin: Trust me this will al make sense in a minute.

Riku bucked up the courage and took Rin's hand. Rin then then touched the swing with her other hand and her memories began to play out.

When it was over, Riku fell to his knees. Rin then opened her tablet again and showed him the last message her father sent to her. Riku then looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

Riku: You, You really are my brothers daughter. Forgive me for not realising it sooner, come here you.

Rin obliged and ran into his open arms with tears in her eyes to.

Riku: (sniff) I suppose you have many questions to ask me.

Rin: (sniff) Yes I do.

Riku: I suppose the first one is where we are now.

Rin nodded her head.

Riku: Come I'll show you where you can find out about that.

They left Rin's room and went through the corridor again, past her father's statue, down more corridors until they reached an area with digital sign above it saying historical information centre.

As they walked through the centre Rin noticed many small computers but none of them had a person working on them, however they did have digital signs above them saying, occupied.

Riku: Here's one you can use Rin.

Rin turned to see Riku pointing at a computer.

She walked over to the computer.

Rin: What do I do?

Riku: Just place your hand on the screen for a few seconds and hang on, then when you're in the system select the history file CREATION OF THE ARK.

Rin did as she was told and before she knew it, she was sucked into the computer.

She now saw various history files in front of her, then a computer voice spoke.

Computer voice: please select the history file to view.

Rin began to scan the files in front of her and selected the one marked CREATION OF THE ARK.

She then watched as the file began to play a video.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The video opened and flashed a title New York City, January 21 3021. Then it showed what appeared to be a press conference. A man then stepped in front of a podium with speakers attached to it.

A small info bar then quickly displayed Jack Whels Secretary general of the United Nations, Jack then began to speak.

Jack: People of the world, as many of you are aware for many months now the world's scientists have been collaborating to find a solution to the problem of the rogue planet heading toward earth. Many suggestions were considered but it was found that only one will be able to be completed in time and will also insure the survival of humanity, here to explain the solution is the man who will be heading up the project, ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce Shigeru.

Jack stepped aside as Rin's father stepped in front of the podium he then began to speak, Rin noticed there were subtitles in various languages translating what her father said.

Shigeru: Hello people world my solution to this problem is difficult to explain audibly so I will explain it visually.

Then a big screen came up behind him and began to display images and blueprints for a giant space ship

Shigeru: This ship is code named the ARK which will transport humanity away from earth before its destruction.

A picture then displayed the model of a human body with tubes attached to it.

Shigeru: Inside this ship each person will be hooked up to life support systems that will provide them with all the nutrients they need while their mind will be transported into a virtual world where they can create their own things and interact with other people in a central place.

The screen then displayed prototypes for the virtual world and the audience began to clap and cheer, but there were also faint mutters of concern in the audience.

The video went through various video clips with a computer voice explaining what was happening.

Computer Voice: The construction of the ARK began a week later, for the first time in human history all the nations of the world had banded together to work towards a common goal. The project had a fair share of setbacks such as material and manpower delays, and there were protests led by those who believed that extinction was humanity's destiny and others who feared living in a simulation. Nevertheless the project continued it took 20 long years of building, testing and modifying but the project was completed. The ARK launched on July 12 3041, yet there were those who chose to stay, including the head of the project, no one knows why he stayed but no one can deny the huge role he played in saving humanity.

The video then ended and Rin exited from the system.

When she exited Riku was right there waiting for her and she embraced him in a big hug.

Riku: Now you know what your father did for all of us, all of this is thanks to him.

Rin: Yes now I know, I, I, I miss him so much

Riku: I know Rin I do too, but as long as we always remember your father we'll never truly be apart.

Rin looked up at him and he wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Rin: Riku?

Riku: Yes.

Rin: I have many questions to ask but one that really puzzles me is why did my father stay on earth?

Riku: I believe it was because of your mother's pregnancy, pregnancy and childbirth are possible inside the system but it was found impossible to hook up a woman who was already pregnant to the ship, A law was issued banning pregnancies 9 months before the ark was due to launch, your mother must've gotten pregnant with you a short while after that. Knowing my brother he would've done everything he could to raise a child and insure that they grew well, seeing you here now has confirmed that.

Rin then gave Riku a big squeeze and Riku gave her a little kiss on the forehead

Riku: I have an idea why don't we go back to your room and you can show me more of the environment you can create, I've never seen anyone create such amazing ones as you. Then later you can come to over to my house and I can introduce you to some of my friends and your extended family, also I can tell you about some of the experience your father and I had together growing up.

Rin: I'd like that.

 **Epilogue**

As time went on Rin showed more people what she could create and made many friends and met more of both her father and mothers families. She would always stop at Riku's on Friday evenings for a spot of tea.

Her imagination and drawing abilities landed her a teaching position in which she showed people how to create amazing environments as she did.

She especially enjoyed working with children and knew she would give them shelter like her father had done for her and now his legacy would live on in the hearts and minds of the current occupants of the ship and future generations. To commemorate her father s achievements Rin got everyone to write a small world under his statue.

Thank you it said.

Outside in the real world the ARK was drifting along as it normally did except there was a little difference, a small ship had now attached itself the ARK and was drifting along with it.

 **THE END**

 **Wow finally finished this fanfic, so to everyone that read this thank you very much and let me know what you think of it the reviews.**


End file.
